Talk:Discussion/@comment-25966379-20150516035916/@comment-25966379-20150516144431
Didn't think i'd get such big replies! @The First Reply Too many Medium weights. We will use my class setup but include all of the cars you put in, and yes, i know we aren't gonna add WSTF2CBIST because that is just a stupid idea. Bessie is not alive so no, and Monster McQueen and Monster Mater will not be added due to wheelset customization. I also think it is fair that the 6 rustbucket cars each get into different classes, yes, Lewis is really childish and dumb like Barry and Buford and Cletus are a bit scary like Lenny and Gerald and their icons are bigger than those of their other cousins. Same thing applies with all the different cars, like Sonny is light and Lenny is heavy, because I'm hoping the Video-Game only characters who are NPCs outside of this game get played as more. I do think Lizzie should have been a lightweight instead. You also listed DJ twice. So make this clear: If 5 or more of similar cars are in the game they will be in different weight classes, lots of people like Late 60s-Early 70s Muscle Cars, and need both feather (Vince's Brother) and heavy (Lenny) weight classes. The 4 characters you put down look ok, i guess we can integrate them, Petrov can be a Max Schnell alt, M. Andretti can be his own character, and Alonoso can be a Miguel Camino alt (hopefully i'm not mixed up). I also think that any Formula 1 car in this game (Francesco and Rip) can be lightweights instead. Finn and Holley should be lightweights as well, as Finn ressembles Gerald, a Feather-Weight! @The Second Reply You should look at the Non-Cars 2 characters more closely, we are trying to make it so it matches better, Trophy Girl was in RoR's Guido Kart, and you also need to look 100 times closer at King, he looks fast enough and performed so good in the 1st film that he should be at least Light. The Queen should only be Cruiser. CH Students are Cruiser Weights since they shown so much power pushing the DH Students off the track in the cutscene where Lightning encounters Chick, Candice, El M., and Stinger. Lizzie should be light and Stanley should be cruiser. @The Third Reply Yup, Mator is a Feather Weight. @The Fourth Reply Thank you for the pictures, looks like i'm no longer the only one to have posted pictures here! Here is the weight class list for those characters: DH Student: Light CH Student: Cruiser, I just said why. Trophy Girl: Feather Lizzie: Light, making her Cruiser was a stupid mistake on my part. King: Light, i said why Switcher: Medium, he isn't made of obsidian Queen of England: Cruiser Rod "Torque" Redline: Cruiser Victor Hugo: Light Uncle Topolino: Feather Mator: Feather, a Peter Pan reference is something only a featherweight can do (Making Mater fly). I don't have a picture, just type worldofcarsdrivein.wikia/Mator in your search box.